memory_gammafandomcom-20200214-history
Aznia Deet
|species = Trill (joined) |gender = Female |birth = 2377 |affiliation = |posting = Federation Consulate, Cardassia Prime (2399) (2404) (2409) |rank = Lieutenant Commander (2399) Commander (2404) Captain (2409) |hideb=yes }} Aznia Toma Deet, formerly Aznia Toma, is a joined Trill and has been the second host of the Deet symbiont since 2408. She is a Starfleet tactical officer who served aboard the under the command of Admiral Edinger Deet. Following the death of Edinger Deet in 2408, Aznia Toma was called upon to act as host to the Deet symbiont. As of 2409 she has served in command of the . Aznia Deet appears in the stories. Early Life Aznia Toma was born near the city of Murona, on the inland of Trill's southern continent. Her father Orlon Toma was an archivist for the city's legal intercessor and her mother Sylea Toma was a baker. In her youth, Aznia's found her father's wealth of knowledge in matters of law and order fascinating, and aspired to become a legal advocate. With a strong sense of devotion to conflict resolution, Aznia found herself a natural mediator when disputes would break out between friends or classmates. This also taught Aznia that she always needs to be prepared to handle an attacker if one side of a dispute becomes unreasonable. In 2395, Aznia enrolled at Starfleet Academy to pursue her education further. She enrolled in Security training, with hopes to continue on to the Judge Advocate General's Corps. Aznia graduated with the class of 2399 and accepted her first official posting as a security officer at the Federation Consulate on Cardassia Prime. Starfleet Career In the reconstruction years following the Dominion War, the Detapa Council and the Federation enjoyed a much more constructive relationship then they had in the past. This made the Federation Consulate on Cardassia a very popular target for the anti-Federation group known as the True Way. Aznia Toma served as a member of the Consulate's security detail, where she was awarded the Star Cross and the Starfleet Citation for Conspicuous Gallantry for her actions in defense of the facility. By 2404, Aznia had risen meteorically to the rank of Lieutenant Commander, and served as the second in command over the security detail at the consulate. In 2404, Starfleet completed construction on the USS L'Étoile du Nord, an starship designed to deliver medical aid in combat situations. When assembling the crew of the L'Étoile du Nord, Captain Edinger Deet requested Aznia Toma to serve as ship's Chief of Security and Second Officer, after she was suggested to him by Fleet Admiral Edward Park. By 2408, Edinger Deet had been promoted to Admiral, which left First Officer Tala in command, and meant Aznia would be promoted to Commander and First Officer. Admiral Deet, by virtue of his extensive experience with field medicine, was called back into service aboard the L'Étoile du Nord when it was discovered that an invasive mycotoxin had been introduced to Mintaka III by a Federation anthropological team years earlier. Unfortunately, interstellar boundaries had shifted since the incident, which required the L'Étoile du Nord to cross into Sheliak space before they could aid the planet. Though Admiral Deet was able avert the medical crisis, the ship was attacked before they could evacuate Sheliak space. Edinger Deet was injured fatally in the skirmish, and the symbiont needed to be transplanted into a new host immediately. As the only other Trill aboard the vessel, Aznia Toma volunteered for the procedure, and after the surgery, became Aznia Deet. Aboard the Federalist Aznia Deet, unprepared for the conflicting emotions and aspirations that resulted from joining, stepped down from her role as First Officer aboard the L'Étoile du Nord. She considered resigning from Starfleet to pursue a career elsewhere. Before she was able to make a final decision, Admiral Edward Park personally requested that Aznia take command of Starfleet's newest Tactical Escort, an update of the design, the . Park reminded Aznia that Starfleet needed experienced Captains, and that the memories of Edinger would be a terrible thing to waste. Out of a sense of duty, Aznia accepted the command, and was promoted to Captain. Deet assembled a senior staff that included a Vulcan Chief Medical Officer, Span who'd impressed Edinger years earlier while he was lecturing at the Academy; a Liberated Borg Chief Engineer, First of Eight who'd served with Edinger Deet a decade earlier, but was lost to the Collective for nine years; a Maddox-type Android Science Officer named Atom; and a Saurian Chief of Security who Deet felt was highly qualified, but had been passed over by other commanders because of his very alien demeanor. As Captain of the Federalist, Captain Deet has been involved in many historic events. She was instrumental in the discovery of the homeworld of the now-extinct Husnock, and the establishment of peaceful relations with the photonic remnants of their society. She has had multiple encounters with the Borg. She was instrumental in exposing corruption in the government of Dessica II. She has communicated with the Bajoran Prophets. And she currently serves the interests of the Federation on patrol beyond the region of Deep Space 3. Personal Life Aznia is fond of cold Bolian Tonic, and is a fan of the music of Vulcan composer Delvok. She enjoys spending free time outdoors, and is an avid angler. She is also an expert in Klingon Mok'bara, and often uses the technique to focus her mind. She has never been married, but was in a committed relationship with a Cardassian technician named Valos Maran while she lived at the Federation Consulate. Aznia also picked up several personality traits from Edinger Deet upon joining with the Deet symbiont; such as a love of Dabo and other forms of gambling, a sharp instinct for medical care, proficiency at billiards, and a visceral distrust of Orions. Category:Captains Category:Starfleet officers Category:Trill Category:Star Trek: Federalist Category:Tactical Officer Category:Starfleet Security personel